


Of the Outside

by Atalanc



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25450603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalanc/pseuds/Atalanc
Summary: Literally just poetry.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Of the Outside

Sometimes I wonder  
What it’s like outside  
Maybe people are happy  
Sad, maybe  
I’ll never know  
Shall I never go  
Into the Outside

Life, What does it really mean?  
To the people with no purpose  
In their own eyes  
Will it mean that  
Nobody has a purpose?  
I shall never know  
Shall I never go outside  
Will my life serve no purpose,  
For I am never outside?  
Will life leave me  
In this hellhole?  
For I am never outside?

Is life all about living,  
Or experiencing  
What it really  
Means to feel?

I shall never know,  
Shall I never go Outside  
Are the great  
Outdoors really that great?

After all,  
I shan’t go Outside  
To experience  
The great Outside,  
Or so called

Is it really,  
That beautiful?  
Mother Nature shall  
Never shine down  
On me,  
For I am  
Never Outside 

Is life,  
Worth living?  
I’ll never know,  
Mother Nature  
May not  
Love me  
Or anyone

Maybe people  
Hate Mother  
Nature  
But I never  
Will ever  
Know

Maybe life,  
Is worth living  
People just  
Can’t find  
The true  
Deeper Meaning


End file.
